Using Your Brain
by Supreme Tempest
Summary: In an argument with Chi Chi over Gohan, Goku uses his brain. Such a monumental occasion is sure to have far-reaching effects.


Just a little idea I had. Will probably continue, but not for a while. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: DBZ is Akira Toriyama's baby. I am not a kidnapper.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not, and that's final!" Chi Chi shrieked, making Goku wince and be glad that he'd decided to take his wife a fair distance from the house before continuing this argument that they'd been having ever since their son, Gohan, had been born. If they'd still been in the house, that would have woken the sleeping boy up for sure.<p>

The issue was that, while Goku wanted to train his son in the ways of martial arts just as he had been trained by his grandpa whom their son was named after, Chi Chi was dead set on their child becoming a scholar and not a total lunkhead like his father and most of his friends.

Problem was, while both were equally determined, Chi Chi was far more… _vigorous_ in her pursuits; as shown by the fact that she'd interrupted him the moment he'd mentioned Gohan and training in the same sentence without even letting him finish.

He frowned rather severely – an unbelievably rare expression for the infamous Son Goku to bear – and, for the first time in the argument, fought back.

The strongest man on the planet seized his wife's shoulders –not roughly, but firmly – and stared her straight in the eyes, his reaction startling her into complacency as she stared back, disbelieving.

"Chi Chi, please, listen to me. Hear me out. I know you want Gohan to be all smart and stuff, and he can be – he will be – but I really think he needs to train too. It's hard for me to explain this without all those big words, but I've been thinking a bunch and I think I know what to say, so listen to me, please?"

Goku held her eyes the whole time, doing his best to convey his sincerity and seriousness while begging his wife to let him say his piece.

Awed by this side of Goku that she'd never seen before, and intrigued at the fact that he'd apparently put so much thought into anything, Chi Chi nodded her assent.

Her husband responded with a grateful smile, his grip on her shoulders lessening from a firm vice to a comfortable weight. "Thanks, Chi."

Then his face was marred with a frown again and he took a deep breath to brace himself to relay the product of the biggest workout he'd ever given his brain.

"So, it's like this. I've fought a lot of people, Chi Chi, a lot of real bad people. The Red Ribbon Army, those Crane School guys (not Tien and Chiaotzu, they're good now), and you were there for Piccolo. And there's a whole lot more besides them. And, Chi, those guys don't like me that much and, while I'm not too sure about the new Piccolo, most of them are super evil nasty. Nasty enough to come after me again. I'm sure I'm strong enough to beat 'em again – even Piccolo, after how much stronger I've gotten since our last fight – and I know you can hold your own for sure, but Gohan, he's all, um, vulnerble and stuff, and if he isn't at least a little strong, he could get hurt real bad and we could totally fix that with the Dragonballs, but I still really don't want it to happen. Plus, just cuz he'll be strong doesn't mean he can't be smart too! Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu are both super smart, which makes them real fun to fight, but they could totally put their brains to doing something other than fighting, you know, like medicine or science or stuff, and I bet they'd be real good at it! Heck, even Master Roshi is smart – he kinda has to be since he's like three-hundred and somethin' years old – even if he doesn't usually act like it. The only reason I'm not smart is cuz I grew up in the mountains with just Grandpa Gohan and never got to see the rest of the world 'till I was lots older. That and Grandpa died when I was still pretty young, otherwise I bet he'd've taught me a bunch more stuff. And Gohan – our Gohan – he's got you to teach him and make him super smart, so no matter what, he'll turn out a lot smarter than me, that's for sure. And – I mean – its' not like I ever really dreamed about having a son to train or nuthin', I didn't even know how that kind o' stuff worked until, ya know, we did _that_, but I still really want to be able to teach him what I can – the _only _thing I can – and that's how to fight for what's right and beat up baddies and stuff. And then he'd be super strong _and_ super smart, so he'd, like, be super _everything_, which is good. So, I, umm… Yeah, that's it, actually."

Chi Chi stared at Goku as he trailed off, removing one hand from her to scratch nervously at the back of his head as was his habit, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the massive info dump that had just been thrown at her. What's more, it was _Goku_ that had done it. While she truly loved the man, she'd long ago resigned herself to the fact that her husband was dense as a block of lead and only a little brighter. It would seem that she'd been wrong.

In more ways than one.

She'd never realized how very selfish she'd been acting up until that very moment, not even considering Goku's feelings towards his son and just assuming he wanted to teach Gohan to fight because that was all he did. Plus, her husband had just made several very good points. She'd been there for the incident with Piccolo and had spoken with Tien and, however briefly, with Roshi at his most serious, and both men were incredibly sharp, in and out of battle.

With a deep sigh, she lifter her hands to cup her husband's chiseled jaw.

"All right, Goku, you've convinced me. I'm so sorry that I never considered how you might really feel about training our son. I just want you to promise me one thing; that you won't interrupt any of Gohan's studies for training, and I'll do the same for you when you're training him. And no year-long training trips or anything, unless you want to deal with year-long study-sprees!"

Goku nodded enthusiastically, his familiar – practically trademarked – grin on his face.

"I promise."

She leaned in and kissed him, an action which he reciprocated eagerly, still intrigued with this new world of physical intimacy that he hadn't known existed little more than nine months prior.

It was the start of much happier marriage.

Goku arrived at the island on which Kame House rested, leaping off if Kintoun with his guests in tow. Almost immediately, his friends came out to greet him, those among them who could sense energy having detected his approach.

"Goku, it's so good to see you again! It's been too long, bud!"

Krillin was the first out the door, the small man, for he had unfortunately never grown that much and still only stood just higher than Goku's waist, waving enthusiastically with a huge smile.

Bulma was right behind him.

"And Chi Chi too, what a surprise!"

Of course, it was Master Roshi who made the most startling observation of the day as he, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, and Launch all poured out at nearly the same time.

"Hey, what's with the kids?"

Goku gave them his usual grin as he squatted, resting his hand on two similar heads of black hair.

"Hey guys, long time no see! This is my son, Gohan, and my daughter, Jenna. Gohan, Jenna, this is Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, Tienshinhan, Chiaotzu, Launch, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. Say hi!"


End file.
